Escaping DC
by ronsparkles
Summary: 2 teens and an annoying younger brother accidentally get transported into the comic book world and in the bodies of superheroes. where they must battle for their lives and get back to their real world, but first they must complete their quest.
1. Babysitting Ger

"Bye, Mum!" I called, decked out in a pleated, thigh-length, jean skirt, red sleeveless shirt, platform black shoes, and a small red cape tied around my neck. I was on my way out of the large, old, oak door, barricading me from my precious freedom. My best friend already had her ring-covered, pale hand on the doorknob when the dreaded call came back—my mother.

"Now, wait just a minute," my mum shouted from the antique-looking kitchen. She was wearing a red, striped apron, but that façade could never fool someone as intelligent as I. Ok, fine. She had a pager clipped onto her pants suit and a phone in hand. My mum, the working woman—a psychologist, but not the kind that talks to all those psycho patients, but the kind that's pent up, all day long, in a small lab with a bunch of electronic and medical gizmos—she studies artificial intelligence. I guess it's kind of cool, but she has the tendency to work, a lot. And when she's not on the clock, she's at meetings, which is where, it appears, she's going soon.

"Shoot!" I quietly whispered to my friend, who had already retracted her hand in defeat. Thanks.

"Girls?" her voice lifted at the end meaning it was a question, but I could tell from her stance, her hair, her outfit, her eyes—it was anything but a question.

"What?" I called sweetly. I'm not usually a 'suck-up' but I wanted nothing more than to get out of this ancient house and go straight to the movie theater. I, unconsciously, let out a sigh of anticipation and longing.

"Where are you going?"

"Movie," my friend answered before I got the chance to snap back into reality. "C'ya, Mrs. Underhill!"

"Actually..." my mum was wringing her hands together, bloody nervous habit she picked up from working so many 'ours. It's unhealthy.

I could tell my mum wasn't that heartbroken over what she was about to tell us, but I had a feeling I would be heartbroken enough for the three of us. My mum managed to spew all of the bad news, thanks, apologies, orders, emergency phone numbers—everything—out in five seconds. It always takes me a minutes to process what she says, her voice is cool, calm, in control, and I have the tendency to let it whiz by me when she's on one of her long winded speeches; who am I kidding? I let everything she says whiz by me, even when it's just a sentence or two, but that's besides the point.

Beth, however, seemed to absorb it all pretty quickly. Of course, maybe that's just because she's around my mum almost as much—just as much, if not more—than me. Beth and I have been friends for a while, and that's an understatement. It's a rare moment when she and I aren't side-by-side. How else could I have survived living in this rickety old house, a mom that works herself to the brink of insanity, and, of course, good ol' Alger.

My mum calls 'im "Al." I call him "Ger" for a couple of reasons. 1. He's too immature to be called "Al." Al sounds like the name of a balding plumber, too exhausted to have a mid-life crisis. And, "Ger", sounds like the name of an annoying 7-year-old boy with missing teeth and a knack for causing mayhem. I first started calling him Ger when he was 2 years old. He stole my colored pencils and decided they would better serve as an appetizer before an entrée of my headphones, then as a way to express oneself creatively. I saw all this and let out a yell that sounded like "GRRRRRRR" and since that is kind of like the second part of his name, "Ger" was born.

"Muuu—uuuummmmm!" I whined once I had regained my poise. "Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"But I wanted to go see the movie!" I stomped my foot.

"I'm sorry, dear. You'll have to go see the movie another time."

"But, Mrs. Underhill," Beth interjected, "this movie can't wait."

"I know it may seem that way now, but you'll have fun tonight, too. I rented a few movies for you girls..."

There she goes again. She always does something nice, just when you're about to kill her. I don't get it, but it always seems to work. Fine, I'll stay. Besides, she does look desperate and tired. I don't want to miss the movie, though! It's the chance of a lifetime: The Justice League: Marvel and D.C. Hugh Jackman, Tom Welling, Micheal Rosenbaum, Toby Maguire, Jack Gyllenhaal ... They pretty much recruited every gorgeous guy and gave him a superhero to play, and they got a bunch of handsome villains: Johnny Depp, Viggo Mortenson...the list goes on.

"...so will you stay?"

"Huh?" I was in my 'own little world' as my mum likes to call it, a world of comic books.

"I asked you and Beth to stay while I go to the meeting."

"Oh."

"When will you be back?" asked Beth. She playing with the "Green Lantern" Ring she was wearing.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wait!" I bursted, _tomorrow? _"Wait, what'd'ya mean 'tomorrow'?"

"I'm not going to be free until about 3 am, so I don't want to drive home. Look, it's not that big of a deal. You and Beth can stay here and take care of Al. You can order pizza or watch movies—"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE PLANNING ON!" I screamed. _Whoops_, I didn't really mean to say that out loud.

"I know, I know." 'I know', her favorite phrase of all times, I think it has something to do with her zodiac sign: Aquarius. Aquarians apparently say 'I know' a lot.

"Don't worry, we'll stay," Beth comforted her. She should be comforting me. I'm missing my chance to see the midnight showing of a comic book movie. Actually, it's beyond a comic book movie, it's a melting pot of D.C. _and_ Marvel. This doesn't come around everyday.

"Fine." I said, hugging my mum 'farewell.' "Bye!"

"Don't get into any trouble, and take care of Al!"


	2. We're not in Kansas Anymore

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any characters, with the exception of Beth, the narrator, and Mrs. Underhill. Hehe. Ok, um, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while (it's not like anyone was reading it anyway) I was spending most of my time on my other fic, Genie in a Bottle (you should read it)._**

**_Liz---The proper name of the marvel super-hero is "Sub-mariner" so I was close._**

_Chapter Zwei (2)_

"Ger!" I yelled at my brother, he was in the process of grabbing my favorite comic book, The Justice League. "Step away from the comic book!"

"_I _wanna read da comic book!" Ger pouted.

"Ger, you cannot read the comic book, it is like your sister's soul," Beth informed him.

"Mine!"

"No."

"MINE!"

"GER! You're so spoiled!" I shouted at him, interrupting their argument.

"Mine. Mine. Mine..." Ger chanted.

"Give it back!" I shouted, as I took the comic book away from and mentally cursed the movie, "Finding Nemo."

"I wanna watch Veggie Tales!" Ger said happily.

"No, you can't. Beth and I were going to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," and complain about how much they changed the book.

"Veggie Tales!"

"NO!" Beth interjected, she cringed at the thought of having to hear the techno version of "The Pirates that Don't do Anything." Last time we watched it he played it thousands of times and sang and danced. "We are not watching Vegie Tales."

"Yeth, we are!"

"Ger, stop being a brat." I can't believe how much of a brat my brother is. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Look, we'll watch Veggie Tales, if you agree to go to bed right after." How was Beth so smart? She always managed to manipulate my brother into getting out of our way.

"Okay!" Ger agreed, smiling.

"Alright, let's watch that movie," I said, "Thankfully it's only 55 minutes."

The background music in the movie blared: "Oh, wheeeeerrrrreee is my hairbrush? Oh, wheeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee is my hairbrush?"

"I'm so sick of this movie," I sighed. Beth nodded her head in agreement, although, I'm not quite sure she's awake. She seems kind of dead, maybe she's just trying to escape the horrible movie and bad CGI...

"Yay!" my brother clapped. "Thankth you Des-y!"

"Desiree," I sighed. I hate it when people shorten my name. It's bad enough, but they don't have to change it around. A name is a name, even if that name sucks...

"Hey, Des," Beth called, she was waving a comic book in front of my face, that seemed to resemble being as old as this blasted house.

"Woah," I was mesmerized, "is that what I-I-I th-think it is?!"

"Yup," she grinned, "it is." The first comic book—ever—with the Justice League, I couldn't believe it.

"Ohmygod!" I started to hyperventilate. "Bu—but I th-thought that there was only one remaining c—copy of that left in the entire U.S, and it was just bought!"

"No, ya' think?" she asked, sarcastically, of course.

"I was the one that bought it!" she smiled.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in sheer happiness.

"Des? Deeeesssss? Desiree?" Beth called. "Are you awake?" Her face was beginning to come into focus. _Damn. _I should have known it was a dream.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"You started screaming randomly...but not out of fear...it kind of looked like you had just gotten your hands the first appearance of the Justice League, Brave and the Bold #28," Beth added, thoughtfully.

"I did," I whined, dryly. "I dreamt that you had just bought the last remaining copy, and you were showing it to me."

"Ouch."

"Why'd you have to wake me up?!" I snapped.

"Sorry," Beth laughed. Good ol' Beth... "Too bad it was just a dream," she added as a side-note.

"SSSSHHHHHH," shushed Ger.

"Ok, ok, sorry."

"THE END!" he said, and, obnoxiously, started clapping.

"Finally," Beth and I sighed simultaneously.

"Time for bed," I said, and carried him up the stairs and into his room.

"Goodnight," he said sweetly, what a rarity...

"So," asked Beth, "what now?"

"Let's read the Justice League #9 on the internet!" I suggested, if we actually had that comic book, we wouldn't have to resort to the internet...

"Cool." We walked over to the computer and sat down.

"It would be really nice if we didn't have to do this, maybe if my mother dearest would actually buy me comic books." She thinks I'm obsessed, and that I spend to much time reading them...but they're awesome!

"Tell me about it," Beth sighed, her parents didn't recognize the necessity of having comic books, either. She was already onto the website: The organized mess of the website always enthralls me. It has tons of categories to choose from, searches, user-names, but it's always a mess of comics and reviews.

"Here we are," I said, clicking on the Justice League #9 button. After a few moments, we were both done with the page, I clicked the _next page_ button at the bottom corner of the screen, but instead of zipping to the next page my computer started emitting a very strange sound, much like the sound of _The Flash_ while he's trying to outrun Superman.

"What's going on with your computer?" Beth asked, did I detect a hint of fear in her voice? Nah.

"Maybe it has a virus," I said, but it was more like a hopeful question.

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably right." The sound paused for a second, and something flashed onto the screen, but was gone before I could even begin to process what it could be. "Maybe we should go get your brother, if he wakes up on his own, he'll be nearly impossible to calm him down."

"Very good point; do you want to go get him, or should I?" I asked her, out of politeness, I, personally, want to figure out what the bleeding he is wrong with the computer.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and guess that you'd rather dissect this in some logical way, so I'll just go get him," Beth said, confidently. It was strange, how well she knows me, I mean.

"Ok, that's good," I said, but added, "hurry back!"

I think she shouted something in acknowledgment, but it was hard to tell over the deafening roar the computer was emitting, plus the flashing, on and off, of images on the screen: _The Flash, Kryptonite, The Green Lantern's Ring, Batman's mask, Robin's cape._ I don't really have a good feeling about this... "Beth!" I shouted, becoming more and more insecure as the seconds wore on.

"Coming!" Beth yelled back. Before I knew it, she had a groggy-looking, Ger, in her arms and was on her way down the steps.

"What'th going on?" asked Ger, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but failing miserably.

"Nothing, honey," I said, sweetly. Wrong thing to do; Ger isn't stupid, he knew immediately, when I was being nice, that it meant something was seriously wrong. I mentally slapped myself for being so thick.

"Yeahth, right," Ger responded, sticking out his tongue, and crossing his small arms over his chest.

"Ju—" I began, but at that moment the computer let out a blinding flash of red light, and then there was nothing. I clutched onto Ger and Beth out of sheer fear of what was happening. When I finally opened my eyes... "Beth, Ger, we're not in Kansas anymore."

_**Author's Notes: Hey, so what'd you think? Loved it, hated it? Let me know. Ok, so that was the end of the exposition, let the fun begin!**_

_**Next Chapter: We find out that the characters are not quite themselves...but rather, in superheroes' bodies. **_

_**Future Events: Things just pick up pace and get really cool...I promise.**_


	3. The Justice League

Author's Notes: Sorry…I kind of…got sidetracked. George, the Gnome (who writes for me) ran away to Niwrem's house. Don't worry, though; my updates won't be this far apart again. I don't own any of the superheroes. Bwahahahaha!

Chapter 3 

_**A/N: Pointless random thing to think about:**_

Fasting is not eating. So, how can you have fast food? And how much will I have to eat before I starve to death?

_**-Dogbert**_

"Des-y?" Ger called, groggily. "Des-y?" he called, louder; his voice boomed. "DES-Y!" He was frantic now. He was also extremely confused; he was staring into the faces of Wonder Woman and Superman.

"Ger, what's wrong. I'm right here!" I exclaimed, rubbing my eyes before I opened them.

"Des-y?" he asked, almost in a whisper, but it sounded hopeful.

"Oh my—Ger?" I gasped, my voice sounded really…deep and _masculine_. "Beth?" I turned to face Wonder Woman, who was busy trying to cover her body—the skimpy costume was nowhere near enough clothing.

"Desiree?" **_(A/N: pronounced "Dez-er-ay")_** Wonder Woman gaped. "What the bloody hell happened!" She then added, "And why am I dressed like a slut!"

"What's a 'slupt'?" Ger—The Flash—asked.

"Someone like Kayl—" Wonder Woman, started to say, but I interrupted.

"Nothing," I snapped, and shot a glare towards Beth—Wonder Woman.

"Do you know," she laughed, in between fits of laughter, "how funny—it is—to see—Superwoman express actual emotion and thought process!"

"What are you—" I started to ask, but stopped when a red piece of fabric shielded my eyes, thanks to a large gust of wind.

"What the—" and, once again, I stopped in mid-sentence. I saw my reflection in Wonder Woman's shiny belt, but it wasn't my reflection; it was that of—Superwoman! I couldn't believe my eyes. Oh, it must be a dream. That's it. A dream. What else could it be? It is simply inconceivable to even think that I could have been transported into Superwoman's body. I was snapped out of my thoughts, though.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Wonder Woman—Beth—asked me, frantically. How should I know? It's not like I frequently vacation here or something! I'm so confused. Maybe if I analyze the surroundings, I can determine our general location. Yeah, right, but it is worth a shot…I don't have any other options.

"So, what do we do n—" I asked, stopping suddenly. I could hear a distant whirring sound. I immediately recognized it. After all, I didn't spend years reading hundreds of comic books for nothing.

"What's that?" Beth cried, pointing to 2 small dots, moving rapidly towards us.

"Those," I stated calmly, "are members of the Justice League."

"Cool!" Ger breathed. "I'm going to go say 'hi'."

"No, you're not!" Beth retorted, before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"How are you going to stop me!" he was in mid-step, when Wonder Woman's Lasso wrapped around him and yanked him back to where we were standing.

"Did you see that?" Beth squealed. "I used the Lasso of Truth! Hey! I wonder if I can turn invisible! Oh-I bet I can! This is so neat!"

I started to reply, but she had already vanished. Superman and The Green Lantern replaced her presence almost instantly. "Um, hi…" I began nervously. I mean, what am I supposed to say? Suddenly, I was transported into the body of Superwoman with my little brother who is more trouble than anything, and Beth, the girl that likes to vanish. Wonderful. Brilliant. Just my luck.

"Hello, Superwoman, The Flash," Superman greeted me. "We were wondering where you had gone."

"What happened to Wonder Woman?" The Green Lantern asked.

"She…vanished," I supplied. "Um…yeah."

"Wonder Woman!" The Green Lantern shouted. "Show yourself!"

"I don't know how!" a very nervous voice said from my left. Leave it to Beth…she always jumps into things without thinking.

"Ha ha ha!" Superman laughed. "That's a good one! But, Wonder Woman, we really must be going. We have a meeting at Head Quarters in ten minutes."

"Oh. Ha ha! Okay…"

20 minutes later, we found ourselves in the HQ of The Justice League. I absorbed all of my surroundings and realized that it was all real. I was a member of The Justice League. Superman was blabbering on like he always did in the comic books. I always used to skip over the long talks about this stuff. It was never as entertaining as the showdown between the Bad Guys and the Justice League. Still talking…Ger started to make funny faces as Beth, not so subtly threatened him about getting them thrown out of The Justice League.

"So, does everyone understand the back-story?" Everyone nodded. "Good. We'll meet back here in 2 hours' time. Lex Luthor won't stand a chance!" Oh my god! I'm going to die!

**_Author's Notes: Yeah, really short, but at least you get something. Please review and I'll make the chapters longer and it will be a fast update._**


End file.
